Dr. Hooves
Time Turner, Doctor Whooves, Dr. Hooves nebo-li zkráceně Doc je vedlejší davová postava, vyskytující se v dětském animovaném seriálu My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Time Turner, Doctor Whooves, Dr. Hooves nebo-li zkráceně Doc je vedlejší davová postava, vyskytující se v dětském animovaném seriálu My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. thumb Historie Původ a vznik této postavy je zamlžen množstvím otázek, původním účelem vzniku této postavy byla davová role. Jeho jméno nebylo známo do doby, kdy ho fanoušci pojmenovali Doctor Whooves na motivy britského seriálu Doctor Who/Pan času. Hlavní vzhled Srst má zbarvenou na světle hnědou barvu a hřívu na kaštanově hnědou, oči má světle modré, a jeho cutie mark ("značku") tvoří žluté přesýpací hodiny. Povahové vlastnosti Doc je přátelský, ochotný a trochu nejistý poník, který má opravdu veliký potenciál v oboru vědy. Věří, že věda dokáže poskytnout vysvětlení věcí, které se zdály být nemožné. Děj odehrávající se v seriálu: Již, jak je zde uvedeno, tak se jedná o davovou postavu, což znamená, že jej divák může spatřit skoro na každém rohu, nebo na jakémkoliv místě v celém seriálu. Winter Wrap Up Jako každý jiný pony, tak i on se zúčastnil této slavné události, při které všichni poníci připravují celé město na příchod jara. Call of the Cutie V této epizodě poprvé promluví, protože ho zastaví Apple Bloom s prosbou, jestli nemá zájem si koupit nějaká jablka, on však nemá ani ten nejmenší zájem o koupi, až do chvíle, kdy ho Apple Bloom donutí a jedno si koupí. Sonic Rainboom Zrovna v momentě, kdy Rainbow Dash vyměňuje ostatním soutěžícím čísla s pořadím, tak si můžeme všimnout pegase se znaménkem přesýpacích hodin, který přežvykuje seno. The Super Speedy Squeezy Cider 6000 Pro odstartování závodu mezi rodinou Applejack proti dvojici bratrů Flima a Flama, spatříme, jak Doctor otáčí přesýpacími hodinami. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Když na Canterlot zaútočili changelingové, tak můžeme v jasné scéně spatřit, jak zrovna před jedním utíká. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ve chvíli, kdy vítr odnáší bezmocného Seabreeze, tak okolo projdou Doctor a Roseluck bok po boku. Leap of Faith Zde se vyskytne v porotě, kde rozhoduje s ostatními porotci o počtu bodů. Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Zrovna, když je Rainbow Dash v koncích pro přípravu písemné zkoušky, přiřítí se tam Pinkie Pie, která předvede Rainbow jiný styl učení, a to v podobě rapu, kde se objeví Doctor jako vedlejší rapper. Equestria Games Zde se zúčastnil disciplíny, při které nedopatřením zavinil nehodu v podobě zmraženého mraku. Slice of Life Na začátku epizody se snaží pomoci své kamarádce Derpy, která popletla datum svatby Crankyho a Matildy. Později si uvědomí, že nemá na svatbu připravený svůj oblek a vyrazí hledat řešení. Když ho osud zavede na bowling. Kde potká partu hřebců, kteří mu pomůžou pouze tehdy, pokud dokáže v bowlingu zvítězit. Štěstí se na něj bohužel neusměje, a místo obleku si vezme barevnou šálu. Reference Ve čtvrté sérii v epizodě: It Ain't Easy Being Breezies můžeme jej spatřit spolu s Roseluck, což může parodovat jeho desátou inkarnaci a společnici. Ve speciální 100 epizodě: Slice of Life autoři seriálu vyhověli fanouškům a odkázali na Doctora - Doctor Who. V této epizodě byl Doctor jednou z hlavních postav a poprvé se nám tu vyskytl pohled na jeho dům, který může dost připomínat vnitřek stroje času - Tardis. Když se epizoda chýlí ke konci, tak si můžeme všimnout, jak má Doc na sobě šálu, která odkazuje na jeho čtvrtou inkarnaci (Toma Bakera) + hlášku desátého Doctora (Davida Tennanta): 52458dafc772a7a848b9a1af6efcdbf7.jpg b4af4f0145e1d828370f19baad591074.png my_headcanon_future__derpy_and_doctor_by_auridash_draws-d8zvas1.png 6450cfd7a6a47d7b1cdd4b2591f93a1e.png C955324ae7777993fff2af7f5b5fe503.png 362117e4c87de6388ce2e90c0f64f41d.png 4cd8bceab9a9da6529eb0850e3a4d74b.png 13c8da84703e2b9460877beebcf65d66.jpg 'Allons-y!'.